Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a pixel and an organic light emitting display using the same.
Discussion
With development of information technology, the importance of display devices as an interface between information and users is unquestionable. Use of flat panel displays (FPDs), such as liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting diode displays, plasma display panels, etc., are one of the many forms of display devices being utilized. Organic light emitting displays, among FPDs, display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by electron-hole recombination. Organic light emitting displays include relatively fast response times and relatively low power consumption.
Organic light emitting displays may display an image on both sides of the panel by arranging the OLEDs on the upper side and the lower side of the display panel. When the OLED on the upper side of the panel and the OLED on the lower side of the panel are coupled to two different pixel circuits, the manufacturing cost may increase and the layout may be complicated. As such, a method of driving the first OLED configured to supply light towards the upper side of the panel and the second OLED configured to supply light towards the lower side of the panel as one pixel circuit has presented many challenges. It is noted, however, that the light emitting time may reduce when the first OLED and the second OLED are driven as one pixel circuit because, during a period when a voltage of the data signal is supplied to the pixel circuit, both the first OLED and the second OLED are turned off. Accordingly, brightness of the panel may be reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.